


Sklep muzyczny

by poprostupisze



Category: Alan Walker - Fandom, Marshmello (Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poprostupisze/pseuds/poprostupisze
Relationships: Alan Walker/Marshmello
Kudos: 1





	Sklep muzyczny

Wybrał się do sklepu muzycznego. Wszedł do środka mając nadzieję, że nie spotka bruneta kolejny raz. Powodował u niego uczucia, których nie potrafił okiełznać. Podszedł do stoiska z płytami przeglądając je. Wybrał dwie i spojrzał za ladę. Westchnął, bo stał tam ten chłopak. Uśmiechał się do klienta płacącego za gitarę. Przez chwilę rozważał wyjście z tego sklepu, ale te płyty były prezentem na urodziny jego przyjaciółki i nie mógł tak po prostu ich nie kupić. Podszedł do lady mówiąc ciche "dzień dobry". Brunet jak zwykle uśmiechał się do niego i wywoływał tym dziwne uczucie w brzuchu Alana. 

\- Cześć - popatrzył na niego i skasował dwie płyty - Wspaniały wybór. Sam uwielbiam te albumy. 

Alan stał w ciszy nie mogąc powiedzieć nic, czuł jak palą go policzki. Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak zakochany nastolatek, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Przy tym chłopaku znikała jego odwaga. 

\- To będzie 57 dolarów - powiedział po chwili - Chwilkę poczekaj, tylko jeszcze coś sprawdzę - poszedł na zaplecze, a Alan odetchnął na chwilę. Wrócił i podał mu płyty - Wszystko już okey - włożył pieniądze do kasy, a Walker szybko wyszedł ze sklepu. Dotknął czerwonego policzka i przeklął w myślach. 

Wrócił z przyjęcia u swojej przyjaciółki. Tak jak się spodziewał, była zachwycona prezentem. Położył się zmęczony i zaczął przeglądać Instagrama. Dostał wiadomość od przyjaciółki. Zdziwiony przeczytał, co napisała.

**Enid** Walker, jesteś debilem 

**Alan** Co? Czemu?

**Enid** Dałeś mi płyty z numerem telefonu, który był dla ciebie 

**Alan** Co? Jaki numer?

**Enid** Na karteczce w płycie. Napisałam pod niego i okazało się, że ten pan nie jest zainteresowany dziewczynami, a pewnym "zarumienionym ślicznym chłopakiem" 

**Alan** O boże

**Enid** Nie bożuj mi tu, dałam mu namiar na ciebie, napisze pierwszy, skoro oddałeś mi jego numer 

**Alan** Po co mu dawałaś mój numer?

**Enid** Bo jest fajnym gościem i szkoda byłoby żebyś go nie poznał 

Alan usiadł cały czerwony na łóżku i schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie wierzył w to, co się działo. Po chwili usłyszał przychodzącego sms-a. Wziął drżącymi dłońmi i otworzył wiadomość. 

**Nieznany** Hej, zaszła pomyłka i to moja wina

**Nieznany** Nie powinienem pisać tam swojego numeru, ale chciałem cię poznać i pomyślałem, że to będzie dobry pomysł 

**Ty** Hej, te płyty były dla mojej przyjaciółki

**Nieznany** Właśnie się dowiedziałem. Jestem Chris, ale mówią mi też Marshmello

**Ty** Ja jestem Alan

**Marsh** Chciałem zagadać do ciebie już ostatnio, ale wydawałeś się tak zawstydzony, że wolałem najpierw popisać

**Alan** Ja nie byłem zawstydzony, po prostu jakoś tak

**Marsh** Jesteś uroczy, Alan. Opowiedz mi coś o sobie

Alan skończył pisać z Marshmello dopiero godzinę później. Umówili się na kawę niedaleko sklepu muzycznego. Walker miał nadzieję, że tym razem powstrzyma swoje uczucia. Położył się spać chwilę później. 

Dwa dni później Alan usiadł przy stoliku w kawiarni i rozglądał się lekko zestresowany. Założył słuchawki po chwili, by choć trochę zająć myśli. Całkowicie odpłynął zapominając o tym, że na kogoś czeka. Poruszał delikatnie głową do rytmu. Nagle podskoczył przestraszony, kiedy ktoś zdjął mu słuchawki. Obrócił się i spojrzał na Marshmello. Chłopak uśmiechał się do niego przepraszająco. 

\- Wybacz, że cię przestraszyłem - usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

\- Nic się nie stało - powiedział cicho Alan i znowu poczuł jak jego policzki zaczynają robić się cieplejsze. Tak bardzo nienawidził tego uczucia, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

\- Zamówiłeś już coś?

\- Jeszcze nie, chciałem poczekać na ciebie - uśmiechnął się do niego. Podeszła do nich kelnerka po chwili i przyjęła zamówienie.

\- Często odwiedzasz sklep muzyczny, grasz na czymś może albo śpiewasz? 

\- Tworzę muzykę, jestem DJ-em. A ty? Czym się zajmujesz oprócz sklepu muzycznego?

\- Też jestem zawodowo DJ-em, ale teraz pracuje za ladą. Czasami wynajmują mnie na jakieś imprezy - wzruszył ramionami. Kelnerka przyniosła im kawy i ciasto - Co robisz w wolnym czasie? 

\- Może to głupie, ale gram na konsoli - zaśmiał się - Może nawet się trochę od niej uzależniłem.

\- Musimy kiedyś pograć razem - Chris skończył jeść i patrzył na niego uważnie - Przejdziemy się gdzieś? 

\- Czemu nie? - odsunął talerzyk i wstał z miejsca. Zapłacili i wyszli na zewnątrz. Szli przez chwilę w ciszy. 

Nagle Alan zderzył się ramieniem z jakimś mężczyzną i miał już wylądować tyłkiem na asfalcie, ale Marsh złapał go i przytrzymał przy sobie. Policzki Walkera znowu zrobiły się czerwone. 

\- Jesteś uroczy - pocałował go w policzek i puścił jego ramiona. Alan spuścił wzrok - Teraz mi nie zaprzeczysz, że jesteś zawstydzony - objął go ramieniem i szli dalej. Marsh odprowadził go pod drzwi jego mieszkania. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że chcesz się ze mną jeszcze spotkać - powiedział. 

\- Oczywiście - uśmiechnął się do niego. Marsh podszedł bliżej i położył dłoń na jego policzku. Po chwili ich usta się zetknęły, a Alan oddał pocałunek. Oderwali się od siebie po chwili. Chris przytulił chłopaka i pocałował jeszcze raz krótko w usta. 

\- Do zobaczenia w takim razie - odwrócił się i poszedł ulicą. Alan patrzył za nim chwilę, a potem wszedł uśmiechnięty do swojego mieszkania. 


End file.
